


"I love you, Raps"

by Ratloaf22



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratloaf22/pseuds/Ratloaf22
Summary: Cass and Rapunzel are very good friends, but what if there was something more between them? This story will dive into the feelings Cass really had for Rapunzel and show what could have been between the two.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Kudos: 8





	1. "I love you too, Cass."

“I love you, Raps.”

“I love you too, Cass.”

Cassandra knew Rapunzel didn’t mean it. At least not in the way she felt. Now, there was nothing she could do. Cass was leaving, and didn’t know if she would ever come back. Cass sat in reflection. She felt stupid. Why would Rapunzel ever love her back?

_ And after all she had done. _

Cass quickly brushed the thought away. She didn’t want to think about it. Yet, She couldn't help think about what would have happened if she didn’t grab the stone. If she had just told Rapunzel what she saw behind the door in the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow. What if Cass just told Rupunzel then? What if they worked it all out?  _ What if… _

_ No. _

She stopped herself. What was thinking about it going to do? It was done. She knew she couldn't change the past. So why was she still thinking about it? Cass took a deep breath. If she was going to move on, she was going to have to reflect on her feelings. The feelings she had for  _ her. _


	2. First impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra and Rapunzel meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Just an FYI: this chapter doesn't really fit into the canon plot, but I wanted to write it anyway because this is how I originally imagined Cass and Raps meeting for the first time.

“Cassandra, meet Rapunzel.”

Cass bit her lip. She had worked so hard to get to where she had been. She was finally in the guard. This felt like quite the step back. Cass tried to remain professional, as this was still quite the honor, even if it wasn’t exactly what she wanted.

“It’s an honor to serve you your-”

“It’s so nice to meet you!” Rapunzel swept Cassandra into a massive bear hug. She huffed out a small sigh. Cass was a little shocked. She was told the princess was bubbly but this was more than she could have ever imagined. At least this was a temporary position. She only had to do this “Lady in Waiting'' thing until after the princesses' coronation. Still, Cass had to put up with this girl for the next six months. She was not looking forward to this.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

“I can’t put up with her anymore!” Cassandra was more than over with Rapunzel. It felt as though she never stopped talking. Cassandra was there to work. Not talk about painting or the fastest way to win at chess. And God forbid she starts talking about Eugene. Eugene, (formerly known as Flynn Rider) was the one who supposedly saved and fell in love with the lost princess. As a reward for saving their lost daughter, Fitzherbert was waved of his criminal record entirely. Now he was living in the castle, freeloading off of the king and queen. Now Cass was no criminal, but she felt that this would be the perfect plan to get out of trouble with the law. She couldn’t understand how the king and queen could trust him so easily! And what are the chances of Rapunzel falling in love with the first person she ever met? None of it made sense to Cass, but she would dare question anything. As she said, she was there to work. If only Rapunzel didn’t make it so difficult. 

“Cassandra, what's your family like?”

“That does not pertain to the situation, your highness.” Family was the last thing Cass wanted to discuss. The dynamic between her and her dad was not exactly ideal. Heck, she didn’t even know who her real parents were. Either way, this topic was too complicated and personal.

“Oh, come on! There must be something you like talking about!” Rapunzel was pushing it.

“Your highness, I’ve told you before. I am here to do my job.” Cass was getting more and more frustrated. Why couldn’t this girl realize she didn’t want to talk?

“Cassandra I-”

“Rapunzel do you even know when to shut up?”

Cassandra could not believe she just did that. She didn’t even mean to say it, it just slipped out. After processing what she had just done, Cass looked over at Rapunzel. She couldn’t believe how scared Rapunzel looked. Her eyes were that of a puppy who had just been smacked. Cass didn’t know what to do.

“Your highness I’m-”

“No.” She was cut off by Rapunzel’s soft voice. “No, your right. I’ll try to talk a little less.” Rapunzel's voice sounded choked up. “I’ll be in my room.”

Cass felt so bad. She didn’t know why. She hated this girl, right? Maybe she was approaching this all wrong. Cass decided maybe being a little more friendly towards Rapunzel would be so bad. After all, her job was to make Rapunzel feel comfortable in this new environment.

Cass got up and walked to Rapunzel's room. She knocked on the door. After what felt like hours, Cass heard Rapunzel quietly respond, “come in.” Cassandra opened the door slowly. When she walked in she saw Rapunzel sitting on her bed with her knees tucked up to her chest. Her eyes looked red and puffy. Had she been crying?

“Look, I know I haven’t been the most open to conversation these past few weeks but-” Rapunzel stopped her.

“I know. You're here to do your job. I understand. I’ll try to do better from now on.” When saying the last few words, Rapunzel almost began to cry again.

“No. I say I’m here to do my job, but this entire time I’ve been ignoring my number one priority.”

“And what's that?” Rapunzel choked out.

Cassandra walked toward Rapunzel. “To make you feel comfortable. And I sure as well know that my actions have not been doing that.” Rapunzel looked up at Cass. “I’m sorry for what I said. I know you probably won’t forgive me, and that's okay but-” Cassandra was cut off by Rapunzel bringing her into a strong embrace. Only this time, She hugged her back.

“Thank you for being a friend, Cassandra.”

“Call me Cass, your highness.”

“Only if you call me Rapunzel, Cass.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm new to writing fan fiction and this is my first time posting. If you have any advice I would love to hear it. Also, if there are any spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix them. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
